


Our own Oath

by Ragna



Series: Let's do this sh** again, BUT DO IT RIGHT (KHR Rare pair week 2019) [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Español | Spanish, KHR Rarepair Week 2019, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna
Summary: Saben que esta será su despedida final, y eso la hace más difícil. Pero Giotto no dejará que su antiguo guardian asesine a su amado y Cozart no quiere arriesgar al león más de lo que ya está.Estos son sus ultimos minutos juntos, antes de que Adelaida lo llame a embarcar y dejar atrás Italia para siempre. Antes de decir su ultimo adiós hacen un juramento que los unirá hasta su proxima vida.





	Our own Oath

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy así como que en SHOOK, nunca pensé tener las ganas de hacer el "Challenge" este año. Primero porque el año pasado no lo terminé, y segundo porque estaba vuelta loca trabajando en otros escritos ¡Pero heme aquí! ¡Postulando uno de los OS más extraños que he hecho! ¡Ja~! Estoy puto loca, lo siento. Es el insomnio.

Si había algo que Cozart adoraba hacer, y que siempre echaría de menos permitirse cuando fuera el momento de huir a la isla Shimon. Era pasar las tardes junto a Giotto descansando uno al lado de otro bajo el sol de Palermo, ambos en sus respectivas formas animales viendo a sus guardianes entrenar o en paz sin que nadie los molestará.

A veces Giotto despertaba su lado maternal y lo acicalaba hasta que lo sintiera limpio; esto normalmente sucedía después de meses sin contacto físico uno con el otro y según el rubio, si Cozart no olía a él no era bienvenido en la mansión.

( _G era otro que también sufría de su mismo problema cada vez que tuviera que desaparecer por alguna misión, Lampo igual y Asari se dejaba hacer por los mimos de su cielo sin un titubeo. A los únicos que Giotto no acicalaba demasiado era a Deamon y a Knuckle. Alaude era el único que se libraba, pero solo por poco_ )

Su gran amigo era un hombre muy de piel, de contacto físico, de tener a todos sus aliados y familiares cerca. Giotto definitivamente lideraba su familia con una determinación inmensa en no perder a nadie en el camino, eran una manada de la cual Cozart y su propia familia sabía que pertenecía. Por eso mismo lamentaba tanto la traición de la niebla de Giotto a su cielo, solo él y G sabían lo mucho que le dolía, lo _torturaba_ perder a uno de los suyos por sus propios errores.

Quizás por eso intentó alargar su estadía un poco más en Sicilia, porque no quería dejar solo a Giotto. No quería que el cielo se perdiera en el abismo de su propio espíritu, temía que si acaso lo fuera a dejar. El hombre perdería el rumbo.

¿Qué es un cielo sin una tierra a quién cubrir? ¿Para que la tierra se expande con las montañas si no es para alcanzar al cielo?

Pero Giotto no lo dejó quedarse en la isla demasiado tiempo, debían moverse a su nuevo hogar pronto. Y el otro lo sabía, Cozart sabía que Giotto había estado hablando con su prima a sus espaldas, Adelaida tenía todo preparado para el viaje. Solo necesitaban que Cozart cediera a dejar a su amigo.

Pero no podía.

Su propio animal se lo impedía, Cozart era una alfa. Su lobo lideraba su manada con la misma firmeza y cariño con la que Giotto lideraba la suya. No- _No podía dejar a uno de los suyos atrás._

No cuando sabía que Deamon estaba manipulando al primo de Giotto para hacer una cacería en su nombre.

— _Cozart._

Cerró los ojos por enésima vez, inhalando ese aroma característico del rubio que siempre lo acompañaba. Cozart podía embriagarse en ese aroma, pasar horas bajo el sol sobre el lomo de Giotto bebiendo de su aroma. ¿Qué haría solo en la isla? ¿Qué iba a hacer _sin_ **_su_ ** _cielo_?

—No quiero. 

 _No me obligues, no me digas que te deje, podemos pelear juntos. Podemos lucha contra él unidos—_  

—Cozart sabes que las cosas no van a poder ser así, debes pensar en tu manada. Tu familia. 

—Tu también eres mi familia.

Silencio. 

La mirada en los ojos de Giotto le decía cuanto también le dolía al cielo esta separación, esos ojos azules que nunca debían mostrar debilidad se quebraban frente a él. Una lágrima de asomaba traicionera por su mejilla, y Cozart lo único que quería era ir a buscar a quien hizo esto al hombre que amaba y asesinarlo, torturarlo de la peor manera sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia.

( _Pero el hombre había sido parte de la manada de Giotto, y Cozart entendía que el cielo perdonaba los pecados de su niebla incondicionalmente. Tal como él lo haría por sus propios guardianes_ )

—No hagas esto más difícil Cozart, ya es más que suficiente como para que lo empeores. 

Que ironía que esas fueran las palabras que le soltaba, sonaban igual que aquellas primeras misiones que hacían con G y Cozart provocaba algún accidente por no saber manejar su habilidad a la perfección.

—Sabes que lo puedo hacer peor.

La sonrisa que apenas se mostraba le daba algo de ánimos, seguía siendo útil en algo. Todavía podía hacer reír a su tan quebrado cielo.

—Te amo.

Estaban a centímetros de distancia, Giotto sostenía sus hombros con firmeza, las lágrimas incontenibles ahora.

—Te amo y por eso mismo no podría soportar verte morir en sus manos. No cuando puedo impedirlo.

Y estaba decidido.

No había vuelta atrás.

Cozart lo supo desde el primer instante.

Esos ojos aguamarina que brillaban en determinación ámbar, lo observaban atentos a su reacción. No pudo hacer más que responderle con la misma intensidad mientras rodeaba su cintura.

—Juro amarte hasta nuestra próxima vida —murmuró sobre la piel del cuello del cielo.

—Juro protegerte hasta nuestra próxima vida —el agarre sobre sus hombros era desesperado, fuerte y lo envolvía por completo. Acercando su rostro más a la piel perlada.

—Juro buscarte hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar —susurró, depositando beso tras beso desde el cuello hasta la mejilla. Distanciándoles de a poco.

—Juro esperarte con los brazos abiertos hasta que me encuentres —respondió angustiado, tomando su rostro entre sus callosas manos, sus labios a milímetros de distancia—. No me obligues a golpearte. Tienes que irte ya con Adelaida.

—Dame un beso —suspiró—. Un último beso hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar. Dios nos guíe por el camino hasta nuestra unión.

—Dios nos bendiga con su compasión —finalizó, juntando sus labios.

Empezó como un beso casto, inocente, de esos recurrentes entre ambos. Hasta que Cozart tuvo suficiente y profundizó el encuentro, jugueteando con la lengua del león. El felino se dejó hacer por sus caricias, sin necesidad alguna de competir por quien tuviera mayor control.

Si antes separarse fue difícil, luego de aquel beso fue casi  _imposible._

Afortunadamente su guardiana y prima apareció, Adelaida esperó paciente a que se despidieran una última vez hasta tomarlo y llevárselo a rastras hasta el barco de su familia. 

—Espero que hubiera sido una buena despedida, no creo que volvamos a Italia en mucho tiempo. 

—Hicimos una promesa —sonrió—. No importa el tiempo que pase, volveré. Y nunca más nos separaremos.


End file.
